


Hot Springs

by sunraysinthesea



Series: Yakumo [2]
Category: Code Vein (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Hot Springs & Onsen, Love Bites, Making Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:15:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21658153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunraysinthesea/pseuds/sunraysinthesea
Summary: Water fight at the hot springs gone wrong. Or right, depending on how you look at it.
Relationships: Protagonist/Yakumo Shinonome
Series: Yakumo [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1555579
Comments: 7
Kudos: 88





	Hot Springs

Nothing can top the feeling of sinking into the hot springs after spending an unholy amount of time in Ridge of Frozen Souls. Whoever is naming these places sure knew how to condition people to know what to expect, this time being no different. Despite lacking the supposedly humane body warmth you had before, the cold feels no less merciless to you, stubbornly not wearing another blood veil which would protect you from the chill does nothing to help ease the effects the freezing weather had on you, but after ferociously developing the current blood veil you are using with a good load of haze and material, a dash of your blood, sweat, and tears mixed in, you couldn't just go back to using a newly acquired, considerably weaker blood veil just to escape from the frigid weather nipping at your exposed skin and obtain a little bit of comfort. 

It feels unnatural when you first sink into the hot water, like ants are crawling all over your body although your sense of touch has long gone numb, making you shudder as you try to get comfortable with the heat in contact with your frosty skin. Stretching and moving your limbs, you try to rid yourself of the feeling. You sink deeper into the water with a relieved sigh when the pleasant warmth envelopes you. Leaning your head against the rock behind you, your eyes slide shut as you look back on your memories. 

The sound of echoing footsteps makes you crane your head towards the source as your eyes flutter open, meeting Yakumo's amber eyes as he takes his usual seat on the rock above you, his legs dangling into the water.

'' I see you've made a run for it. Someone has been eager.''

Humming in agreement, you eye him out of the corner of your eye. The fact that he isn't entering the bath and just sitting out in the open air makes you feel cold for some reason, making you pull your knees closer to your chest. 

''Why don't you get in the bath?'' 

''I am in the bath, though?'' 

''No, you're not. I meant fully.'' with a sudden thrust of your hand, you splash his midriff with the spring water.

''Wha-- _Hey!!_ '' He leans back to dodge in vain, and he groans as he shoots you a half-hearted glare. You only blink and smile innocently in response, waiting expectantly. He slowly gets in the bath, fully this time, without breaking eye contact with you. 

''Happy?'' He huffs and splashes you back. 

Your arms fly up to shield your face with a gleeful squeal, but his counterattack does nothing to stop a smug ''Very.'' escape your lips as you threateningly slosh some water in his direction. He flinches and readies his hands for a full-blown water fight, his eyes watching you like a hawk as you float over to sit closer to him. He relaxes only after seeing you settle down at his side, with no apparent will to continue your antics. The two of you chat mindlessly for a while before falling into a comfortable silence.

Yakumo's eyes fly open at the sudden movement of water just in time to catch your hand about to splash him in the face, and without thinking, he pulls you towards him and cages you between him and the stone wall, chuckling at your little squeak when your back touches the wall.

''Cease and desist, ma'am.'' He jokes lightly, his hand firmly pinning your wrist to the small of your back. Not getting the reply he expected, or not getting a reply in general, he looks at you expectantly. Instead, he is greeted with your beet-red face, eyes wide and mouth slightly open in shock. 

Has his collarbones have always been this defined? Or his shoulders, for that matter? It's not the first time you have seen him practically half-naked, as everyone bathing together was a common occurrence at the home base. Was it the close proximity that made you unable to avert your eyes? It takes you a moment to realize you have been openly ogling at him, and you decide now would be a good time to stop as you lift your gaze and your breath hitches. 

_It's worse! It's so much worse!!_

Inner screams fill your mind as you find yourself a hair's width away from Yakumo, who leaned in to take a closer look at your face, so close that you can feel his breath fanning your lips. _When did he even get that close?!_ He is looking at you with concentration, and you feel your face grow hotter each second you stare back. You know you are digging yourself a deeper hole, but the intensity of his gaze is too much, and you sharply turn to face the other way. A hand on your chin gently pulls your face back to where it was, and Yakumo leans in, staring at you intently, waiting for your reaction--or permission, rather, and when he sees your eyes flutter shut, covers your lips with his. 

He presses you further into the wall, bodies pressed together as he lets go of your wrist to wrap his arm around your waist to pull you even closer, his other hand cradling your cheek, tilting your head to deepen the kiss. You wrap an arm around him with a quiet moan, eliciting a grunt from him in response, one of your hands settling on the nape of his neck which soon moves up to lightly tug at his hair when he pulls away from your lips to stamp open-mouthed kisses and nibbles on your neck, no doubt leaving a trail of marks in his wake. 

The sharp gasp that leaves your mouth when he sinks his teeth on the tender skin over your pulse echoes in the empty hot springs and the slight pain is soothed right after, when Yakumo drags his tongue agonizingly slow over the mark, then rests his head on the crook of your shoulder, inhaling your scent.

'' Yakumo...'' you murmur his name quietly, pawing on his back. It takes a moment before he pulls back from his spot and raises his head to look at you, his breath hitching as he does.

Strands of wet hair cling onto your face and neck, face flushed a deep shade of red, your breaths coming out in short puffs, your eyes half-lidded with a dazed look in your eyes, the sight makes his mind go down the gutter, his body going rigid. He releases a shaky breath as you hold onto his shoulders for support, leaning your forehead on his chest.

''...I feel dizzy.'' His eyes widen at the declaration, many thoughts flashing through his mind as his grip on your waist tightens, though the loose grip you have on his shoulders and your shallow breaths make his thoughts halt. 

_Hot springs. Heat. Dizzy._

_**Oh.** _

Dragging a hand through his hair, he gathers you in his arms with a laugh, and steps out of the pool, gingerly placing one last kiss on your lips. 

''Let's get you out then.'' 

Perhaps the others would have believed his explanations if you didn't look like you were mauled by something.


End file.
